


Birthday

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Dean knew what day it was. He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heaved a heavy sigh. He was thirty seven years old, and he wasn't happy about it. He looked over to the side of his bed which was painfully empty, and his eyes rolled to the guns on the walls. Pulling the blankets over his head, he tried to ignore the biting feeling in his stomach. The cold pit that was stirring up all his failings like sand at the bottom of a lake. 

He allowed himself this moment of weakness, this moment of loss of all the things he could have had if he and Sam weren't born the vessels of angels. He could have had his own family, and a future. Now he wasn't even sure if he would live out the week.

Footsteps started up the passage towards his room. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. There was a faint knocking on the door. He rolled away from the sound, keeping his head covered with the blankets.

"Dean." Came Castiels voice. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine, and he tried to stop himself from smiling. He wriggled a little in his bed, and didn't say anything. Part of him wanted to wallow in the sheets and maybe slump out in the afternoon. The other part of, the louder part of him, wanted to see if the Angel would enter the room or if he would come back later. Castiel knocked a little louder.

It didn't take long before Dean heard the doorknob turn. This time he allowed the grin to spread across his face. From beneath his blankets he heard the angel walking quietly towards his bed. He forced himself to close his eyes and clear his expression.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered. "Are you awake?" Dean didn't move. He steadied his breathing, to hide the fact his heart was beating fast. Castiel peeled back the blankets slowly, revealing the 'sleeping' hunter. Dean heard the angel sigh softly. "Hello Dean." He whispered. Dean felt a warmth spread through him, some of the tension fell from his shoulders. He felt Cas touch his shoulder hesitantly. Dean still didn't move. 

"Are you awake?" Castiel asked again. Dean didn't want to open his eyes. Castiels hand moved over his shoulder and onto his neck, his thumb gently stroking his jaw. He heard that sigh again, and it made his heart flutter. He slowly opened his eyes. Castiel pulled his hand away swiftly. 

"Hey Cas." Dean said stretching. Castiels cheeks were slightly red. "What's up?"

"Good Morning Dean, I have made breakfast." Castiel said awkwardly, and unable to take his eyes from Deans. Dean smiled.

"Great, I'm starved." Dean replied. He threw back the blankets, exposing his lower half. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Castiels cheeks burn redder and the angel averted his gaze. Dean stood up and stretched, feeling his bones cracking.  
Castiel headed for the door.

"I will let you get dressed." He said brusquely before leaving and closing the door behind him. Dean smiled and headed for the shower, still feeling Castiels hand on his neck. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean stepped into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower. He had put on a black T shirt and his dead guy robe. Castiel was sitting at the table with Sam. 

"Good Morning all." He said brightly. Castiel looked up from his plate of pancakes and beamed.

"Good Morning Dean." Castiel said, indicating to a vacant seat and a plate full of pancakes and bacon. "I used my grace to keep it warm for you." He added sheepishly. Sam looked up at Dean with an expression that said 'you better not say something that'll piss off the angel who kept your food warm with his grace.' It was an oddly specific expression and its meaning was not lost on Dean.

"You're amazing Cas." Dean said giving the angel a clap on the shoulder as he sat down. Sams expression cleared and Cas smiled proudly and he sat up a little straighter.  
Dean began to eat. 

He moaned, loudly, it was perfect. The pancakes were light and fluffy, and the bacon was just how he liked it. 

"This is perfect." Dean said. "Absolutely friggen perfect." Castiel beamed so brightly, Dean thought he might get sunburn. Dean smiled back, with cheeks filled with pancake. 

"So Dean," Castiel started, "What would you like to do for your birthday?"

Dean shook his head and swallowed. "I don't, really want to do anything." Dean replied. Birthdays weren't a big thing, they hardly ever got presents, and when they did it was usually something from the nearest gas station. He was already feeling low about being so close to forty.

"Okay, nothing it is." Castiel said. 

"Really?" Dean asked in surprise. He'd kind of expected Castiel to fight him a little.

"Yes. We'll make Sam get some snack food, and we'll sit on his bed and watch netflix all day." Castiel said. "We'll have a few beers and do absolutely nothing." Dean grinned. 

"Actually, that sounds pretty amazing." Dean replied. Castiel beamed back and stood up from their breakfast table and taking the now empty plates. Dean leaned back on his chair feeling full and content.

"Sometimes I think you don't deserve him." Sam said quietly. 

"I don't," Dean agreed. "I really don't deserve anything like this." 

"He believes you do." Sam replied. "You better not hurt him." 

Dean rolled his eyes, but a sudden horrible thought struck him. "What if I do? Without thinking?"

Sam looked at Dean in the eyes. "You better pray that you don't"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few hours and a few beers later, Dean and Cas were sitting on Sams bed watching Daredevil. Sam had stepped out to get more snacks after their Jessica Jones Marathon. Dean was seated as close to Cas as he could, without it seeming too weird. 

After finishing his fourth beer, he felt sleep tugging gently at him. He slid a little lower, his eyes fluttering closed as he started to nodd off. He opened his eyes sharply and tried to focus on the tv. This lasted about twenty minutes. He was too relaxed and too contented to stay awake any longer. His eyes fluttered closed just as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He slid down a little further on the bed, and soon was fast asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sam walked back into his room to a sight which made him grin.

Castiel was staring at the tv, and Dean was lying down, his head pressed into Castiels side, and one arm carelessly thrown across the angels lap. The other arm around the angels back in an awkward bear hug. Castiel turned to Sam and raised a finger to his lips.

"He's so peaceful." Castiel whispered. "Sometimes I wish I could sleep so he could be the first thing I see every morning." Dean snorted a little, which made Castiel smile with softened eyes. Deans mouth was open and Sam noticed a wet patch on the Angels white shirt.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to let him drool on you." Sam said. 

"I don't mind." Castiel said running his fingers through Deans hair.

"Jesus, you really do love him don't you." Sam said. Castiel was taken aback by the statement, as if it had never even crossed his mind.

"Is that what love is?"

"Not caring that you've been drooled on, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's love. Keeping food warm with Grace is another sign." Castiel looked thoughtful.

"Do you..." Castiel started, "Do you think he feels the same?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look at him." Sam suggested. Castiel looked down at Dean who was still drooling. Deans fingers were clasped in the angels shirt. "I've never seen him this happy. Let him sleep, I'll crash in his room." Sam said. Castiel nodded absently, in awe of the hunter who had just buried his face deeper into the angels side and farted. Castiel smiled and stroked Deans hair. Sam laughed and shook his head, closing the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean was warm. He knew he was in bed and it was warm. He could feel someone running their hand through his hair, which was making him all manner of relaxed. He vaguely wondered what time it was. He opened his eyes slowly, and realised he had his face pressed, not against a pillow, but someone’s side.

His stomach flipped when he realised who.

"Dean are you awake?" Castiel rumbled. Dean didn't answer right away as he was sure he was dreaming.

"I don't know." He said at length. "Am I dreaming?"

Castiel chortled

"No," he replied and began to move his hand away from Deans hair.

"Don't stop doing that." Dean said sleepily. Castiel obliged and ran his fingers through the hunters hair. 

"Are you okay Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"Mmmmm" Dean replied closing his eyes again. "I didn't drool on you did I?" He asked, looking up at Castiel. He saw the wet patch and sighed. "You didn't have to let me drool on you."

"I don't mind." Castiel said. "I like having you close. If I could, I would put you in my pocket." Dean chuckled and took Castiels free hand in his own and watched the Angels expression.

"Cas,"

"Yes Dean," Castiel replied. Dean laced their fingers together. In the last 30 seconds between waking and being asleep he had made a decision. 

"I want more of this." Dean said. "Like, waking up to you, sharing a bed."

"I don't sleep Dean." Castiel said.

"I know you don't, but I like having you watch over me." Dean said. Castiel stared into Deans eyes for a moment.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Castiel asked. Dean blushed furiously.

"If there's some Angelic law saying you can't I'd understand." Dean said and began to pull away. Castiel smiled.

"There is no such law." Castiel said. "There is only the law saying Angels cannot have children with Humans, and as you lack the necessary equipment..." Castiel paused. "I would love to be your boyfriend." Dean felt a rush of joy he doubted he had ever felt before.

"Okay then." Dean said. 

"Am I able to kiss you now?" Castiel asked. "I must confess, I've been wanting to do so for a while now." Dean shifted so that he was sitting with his back against the head board. It was slow at first, Dean leaned in and tilted his head and closed his eyes. Cas leaned in and placed a hand on Deans neck, bringing him in those last few inches. Dean felt their lips connect, and he opened his mouth. Cas was a little enthusiastic, which made it hard for Dean not to grin stupidly, while trying to kiss his angel. Castiel made a low moan in his throat which made Deans boxers begin to tent. Castiels hand found its way to Deans thigh. The angel pulled away slightly and opened his eyes.

"Dean." Castiel asked. Deans eyes were still closed.

"Mmmm" Dean replied licking his lips. 

"Is this okay?" Castiel asked as he slid his hand over Deans ass. Dean opened his eyes and nodded.

"This is the best birthday ever." Dean said. 

"It's the 25th Dean, about 10am, you slept through the night. Sam is in your bed." Castiel said.

"Oh." Dean said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going through my folders and finishing all my fanfiction - so over the next week there'll be a lot of additions.


End file.
